


Lookalikes

by orphan_account



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Costume sex????, Established Relationship, M/M, Matt is A big Nerd, Sexual Roleplay, TECHIE INDULGES, dressin up, kink and then fluff, matt is not kylo ren but wishes he was, this is really just gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt always thought it was funny, how coworkers would point out sometimes that he looks like Kylo Ren, in the rarest and only holophoto of him ever seen by man. Techie definitely thinks it is funny, when Matt tells him if only his hair were a little shorter, he could pass off as General Hux.Maybe, just maybe, they get a lot of ideas about roleplaying.





	

_It is a rich and calm night cycle onboard the Finalizer, after a long and sucessful day of meetings and explosions that left General Hux feeling exceptionally satisfied with the crew's efforts, but also made a hole on his routine. he has an opening, he has so much free time, and he has the perfect idea in how to use it. He's going to pay a visit to the Mighty Kylo Ren on the training room usually reserved for his own workouts. alone. because he's cool like that and people might try to snap holos of his six pack, so he needs to be wat-_

"M-Matt, mattie… i know we aggreed on this bu w-w-we could get caught- is this set-up really necessary?" General Hux, that usually goes by 'Techie' on most days stutters out when Matt tries to explain how the co-commanders would end up fucking. His long coppery hair is tied on a bun and hidden inside a cadet's cap, but otherwise, his attire is top notch, perfect, swooped from the laundry room with a lot of risks from the general's to-do dirty clothes bin. He looks definitely like Hux, though with bigger, far more expressive eyes with constant red rings around them.

Matt has never been so madly in love in his whole life.

No, not Matt. Kylo ren. Completely erase the fact i said another name, that was an error.

It had been a painful thing, looking up and down for a wig tinted black like Kylo's hair. It was hard to get any personal belongings from outside unless you had connections, or were just full of tricks. Thanks to his temper and devotion to the master of the knights of ren, Matt had neither. He also had a very bad eyesight, so his get-up was nowhere near as impressive as Techie's; blonde hair tucked behind a black hoodie, at least he had gotten his way around patching up discarded robes of Kylo Ren, but one or two tweaks were necessary. And of course, he still had his huge glasses on, that on Matt's words, weren't sexy at all.

"It's part of the fun" Matt allowed himself to break character once more just to soothe Techie's nerves "-besides, we need a little bit of context for everything to work, hm?" A grin spreaded across his face like a wildfire.

"But we could b-b-be recorded and-" Techie's mechanical eyes make slight whirring sounds as he looks around, and Matt gets up from where he was planning to casually do a few push-ups (all for being in character, of course) to take the ginger's hands, carefully pulling them into his grasp. Techie had the habit to twist his shirts in nervousness, and that just wouldn't do with such an expensive uniform. 

"Kylo ren- i. I took care of the cameras," he clears his throat halfway through the sentence, working on the dark lord impression and posture, even though he has Techie's hands between his like a treasure made to be protected, standing face to face with the other man.

"...you did?" Hux seems a little apologetic but understanding.

"Yes, with my lightsaber." Kylo smirks and he can pinpoint the exact moment where Hux comprehends what he means, a little 'oh!' coming out along with the realization.

"Well, um" the general is awfully distracted by how close their faces are, and how intently Kylo's big eyes are staring at him. It's almost predatory, but not quite. It's endeared, yes, but in a way that could very well consume him whole and be dangerous in so, so many other ways "i can't... have you running loose and destroying my ship, l-lord Kylo Ren." His cheeks are almost as bright as his hair, and Kylo laughs.

His laugh is the laugh of a skeptical man.  
"- you can't?" The knight's voice purrs, and he brushes his lips on Hux's cheek, then his ear, tempting, provoking. "And why do you think i'd ever stop?"

Hux tries to not _shiver_.

"I bet you have fun cleaning after me, too." the hot breath on his ear grows closer and the general's own breath hitches when he feels the barest scrap of teeth on his earlobe, followed by a bite. 

"D-do-don't make me laugh, l-lord ren, i'm no f- _fwnnn!_ " He had a snappy comeback on progress but it is forever lost when the godly, torturing hot and wetness of Kylo's mouth goes south, the knight's large hands giving him no break and pulling the general close by his hips, burying themselves inside of his uniform. "... it seems, it seems you have caught me on a good day, Lord ren" Hux's voice sounds a tad more confident and needy when he speaks again, his own hands caressing Kylo's blonde hair as the man worked down his throat.

His hands, so soft and delicate yet callused from hard work; they pet and play with Kylo's hair, encouraging, all praise for a couple of seconds before he _pulls._ No buts and no regrets, a hard tug just the way Hux knows Kylo likes- The knight does not moan, but his mouth gapes, eyes glossy behind the lenses. There was no point in any of them being shy now, this kind of activity being a second nature, almost a ritual given how frequently they had these encounters. Oh, they had it good. "I'm no fool." The general smirked,savouring the taste of sweet, sweet victory in throwing Ren's balance off. "...you will just, have to deal with m-my discipline in other ways, tonight" the puffy red eyes display their own brand of lust when looking into the dark brown ones, and thats when Kylo finally whimpers.

"All yours, general"

"I expected as much" a smile peeks from under the facade, but the ginger moves before it can be acknowledged, taking the plush lips that teased him so much in a hungry, but rather playfull kiss. He felt giddy, powerful even- a little bit more confident than he's ever felt, and he had to give 'Kylo' the proper thanks for it, they both clumsily walk backwards to the bench where usually one would lift weights, the knight being pushed to sit on the plush not-soft-but-not-hard-either material of it. The general's coat moves like it has a personality of its own as he climbs on the toned thighs, sitting on them like he's taking his rightful place in a throne.

And he is. All of that is his, _his._ the thought sends a thrilling spark down his spine, and Hux uses his long fingers to trail down the shape of Ren's chin, chest, going down his navel and slipping carefully inside his pants, where his heavy cock sat impatient and eager, twitching when its finally taken in the general's warm hand and squeezed just once, to tease. Kylo's glasses slide down to the tip of his nose when he moans, head down and pressed to Hux's in the most passive way all night, partly lost in the wait for striking pleasure. Hux kisses each mole on the blonde's face with a sweetness the hand massaging Kylo's length does not know, as it is unmercifully stroking the man.

"-Do you want your glasses off, honey?" Techie whispers between the kisses, slowing the pace to see the other enthusiastically nod, barely opening his eyes "-alright" The glasses are taken off his face and put safely away besides the bench's foot with all care, the ginger's other busy hand not stopping for a second, but moving torturously slow. When their eyes next meet, Kylo's are focused and trained on taking in each and all of his partner's movements, his own gloved hands rubbing against Hux's hipbone.

"You see s-something you like, Lord Ren?" 

Kylo gulps, eyes filling with a sudden delight completely unrelated (but not completely) to the attention his dick was getting. He breathes out a quick _"Yes."_ As the only warning before he's all over Hux's mouth, his face, his chest, his pants- anything he could reach, even if its too much to be doing at the same time.

Ah, its in moments like these Matt wished the force for himself, even if just for a short timespan. _the things he'd be able to do._

_Throw the unworthy stormtroopers that dared to defy lord Kylo Ren around, knock them on the walls, silence anyone that spoke badly of him, of Techie-_

_Techie._

_How pretty would he look, at Matt's mercy, hands and feet restrained by something that couldn't be touched, that wouldn't bruise, that wouldn't hurt him like ropes do- but would serve its purpose to hold the ginger up as Matt fucked into him, as enthusiastically as he wanted- would undress him easily and more quickly than his big, clumsy hands could ever wish to do._

All the daydreaming just fuels the man, but he won't take all of the general's clothes off, no, not today- his shirt was opened and exposing the pale flesh marked with a few scars, a little belly Kylo simply loved to bite. The fly of his pants was soon taken care off, too, and the Knight almost didn't recognise his own voice when a growl broke through the silence of the gym, seeing the stain on Hux's underwear. "Want you to ride me," he muttered, looking into the deep blue mechanical eyes, watching as the freckled adam's apple bobbed when Hux gulped.

"... I... I'll try" the ginger nodded quickly, taking deep breaths, feeling the bigger hand rub the middle of his asscheeks, brushing against the hard plasticky spot located in the middle of them.

It was a smooth, decently-sized plug. One of their only luxuries. Techie shivered when it was pressed further in, twisted and played with, before Kylo took pity on him and removed the toy, that came still dripping slick with lube, its pink surface shining on the artificial lights. His thighs suddenly felt weak, and he had to hold onto his lover's broad shoulders to have his pants pulled down to the knees, and adjust himself in line with Matt's still-unsatisfied cock. When the general lowered himself on the tip, it was with such enthusiasm the cap on his head moved to the side, making a few loose strands of his bright hair fall on his face, getting in the way of his mouth when he yelped an _"Ah!",_ satisfied in being filled again.

A deep hum accompanied his noises, Matt's own sign of approval, his way to purr. He had his hands glued, squeezing and tapping Techie's ass to soothe him, calm him down so he could move. He knew it wouldn't last for long, his partner was good with his hands, but physical exercise did a number on him, used as he was to sitting around all day. But they could work that out together in the end, so much Techie was able to lower himself all the way down Matt's shaft, whinning and knees trembling just a little bit. His breathing still needed working on, though.

"- breathe, then pull yourself up" Matt's deep voice seems to pull the ginger out of his trance, and he nods weakly, shifting again and putting an effort on pulling himself up using the hands placed on Matt's black robes. Another breathy moan followed as Techie slid up, and he was about to slam himself down when the unexpected happened.

He stopped, heart beating impossibly fast, his unnatural eyes going wide. Matt didn't quite grasp what was about to happen, too lost on the haze and looking at where his skin met Techie's.

There was a click, and a rumble.  
The doors of the gym were opening, and they were right at the center of the place, Techie's borrowed coat covering his bare ass, and Matt's own half nakedness.

One, two steps of what was certainly a stormtrooper's pair of boots, and then the steps stopped. Techie could feel eyes burning onto his back, and now Matt had heard it too, if the size of his eyes was anything to go by- and without any other way around this, they both turned their heads to the big door, meeting, as expected, one single stormtrooper stuck near the door, hand lifted in what was plain confusion.

They stared, one expecting the other to break silence, for about four whole seconds.

 _"- i- i apologise, general- i didn't knew you were-"_ the soldier began, quickly stepping back, almost running out "I'm sorry, Lord Ren, i'm- going" the stormtrooper stumbled out, closing the door quickly and if the sound of his steps was anything to go by, he was bolting out of that level altogether.

"Fuck" Matt breathed out, hidden under his hoodie.

"...Fuck" Techie nodded, knees definitely trembling now.

"You heard that?"

"The sound of we getting, getting thrown out?" The ginger was sweating.

 _"General, Lord Ren"_ Matt's eyes had a strange twinkle, a beast growling. His eyes were huge.

"Oh" Techie muttered, then _"oH"_ he realized.

Matt's laugh probably echoed through the entire chip, full of pure glee.

"This is too good" was the next thing he said, hands still on Techie's hips. He brought them, and his lover down with a single smooth movement "-way too good." He added, burying himself back in the slick warmth of the ginger's freckled ass. 

"-M-Mattie!" His tone had a reprimand to it but Techie didn't move away.

"It's okay, i doubt anyone else will come here before we are done" Matt whispered, nuzzling his nose against the pale neck "...'sides, keep calling me 'Kylo'" the blonde gave up on their current position, pressing Techie down to the bench and moving above him, capturing his lips in an ultra-enthusiastic kiss, hungrily licking into the slim man's mouth, wanting more than ever to fulfil his dirty fantasy. "-got that?" He was having a hard time breathing.

"K-kylo, yes" Techie stuttered out and was rewarded with a sharp thrust, eyes falling closed and legs locking around 'Kylo's' hip. _"Kylo ren!"_ He moaned and nearly sobbed when the pace grew faster, Matt rocking into him hard enough for each thrust to be marked with a sound of flesh slapping flesh. "Yeah- Kylo, kylo-" His face was red, as red as his hair if not more, and Techie didn't knew when it started but Matt was biting his collarbone, had already bitten much more than once given the red marks around his shoulders; But he couldn't bring himself to care, the sting was great, paired with thrusts, the feeling of Matt inside him, stretching him open and just _holding him_. 

That couldn't go on much longer, he was already at his limit and begging for his release. The second Techie felt the familiar, large hand running down and grasping his neglected erection, he cried out one last time, breathless, and came right then and there as the bumps on Matt's palm worked him through it, as he felt Matt gasping and frowning at his own tightness and speeding up to climax after him. Techie felt his body get warm, mouth hanging open from a moan he didn't remember letting out in the first place. Matt came with his sweaty forehead pressed against Techie's flushed chest, the ginger's hands soft and caring on his hair, assuring him his lover was still there, encouraging.

His body felt weak a few seconds after his release, and he slipped out of Techie to lay ontop of him, breath irregular and weak, noticing how the ginger had wrapped himself up around Matt's body, hugging him dearly. They probably stayed like that for long minutes before Techie spoke once more. "...Mattie?" 

The blonde smiled when the sound of the sweet voice reached his ears. "Hmm?" Techie's fingers still petted him.

"Love you,"

And he smiled even bigger at that. "Love you too"

***  
to everyone's surprise, next time someone approaches Matt with hot Kylo Ren gossip, about how he got caught in a private situation with their beloved general, all Matt does is shrug his shoulders and dismiss it. Kylo had been off planet that week, so did Hux.

Even more surprising is the rumor someone stole the General's dirty laundry, but that, is another story.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached here, wow, congratulations you survived my writing! I'm sorry for any mistakes, and im glad you read my silly ideas :D
> 
> English is not my first language so if something looks really off, tell me!


End file.
